23rd Annual Hunger Games!
by NathoPavo
Summary: 24 beating hearts stand on the platforms all eager to survive. Its the 23rd Annual Hunger Games and this time the games will change forever. Follow the 24 tributes from the reaping all the way to to the end.
1. Sequoia, the gamemaker

I watch over the gamemakers as they create all the traps and mutts that will mould the nightmare that is the arena. This year's tributes are an interesting bunch which will please the bloodthirsty Capital citizens. I certainly know they will be happy. I flick through the list of tributes and realize that this year the kids really are an interesting bunch with your usual careers from District 1, 2 and 4, the two twelve year olds from District 5 who I reckon will be big threats despite their demeanor and the two love-birds from nine who were both shocked to find out they both had been picked

As I hover over my notes Tobias interrupts me.  
"Sequoia, we have a problem," he says with a worried look on his face.  
"What?" I ask trying not to sound too concerned.  
"We can't talk here. Follow me," he replied. He leads me down the corridor and into the garden just outside of the gamemakers room. "Sequoia, President Black isn't happy with this year's arena,"  
"why?" I asked trying not to show my worry.  
"He said it was too bland having just the blocks scattered around the arena," said Tobias.  
"He wants a different mutt and a different type of nightmare on each block for the tributes,"  
"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed with a mischievous smirk.  
"Okay then Sequoia just be careful, you know how Black can get,"  
"Tobias, just because you have a crush on me your worrying about me," I say with a wink. His face turns as red as a tomato when he turns on his heels to walk back into the room. I hear him scream out in joy…What a retard. As soon as I have settled back down in my office I head straight to work on sketches and ideas of mutts and traps.

TRIBUTES:

District 1 Male: Leo Gideon - Training Score - 10 Age - 18  
District 1 Female: Shimmer Shine - Training Score- 9- Age- 17  
District 2 Male: Apollo Godees - Training Score - 9- Age- 16  
District 2 Female: Artemis Godees - Training Score – 11 - Age - 15  
District 3 Male: Digit Larek - Training Score -7- Age - 12  
District 3 Female: Sal Tayla - Training Score -3- Age - 14  
District 4 Male: Finner O'dair - Training Score -11- Age - 14  
District 4 Female: Bessie Lynch - Training Score -8- Age- 15  
District 5 Male: Alloy Menthes - Training Score - 8 - Age - 12  
District 5 Female: Finch Jabberwockee - Training Score - 5 - Age - 12  
District 6 Male: Jhett Raeda - Training Score - 1 - Age - 13  
District 6 Female: Pio Plinter - Training Score - 10 - Age - 16  
District 7 Male: Cirrus Quell - Training Score - 11 - Age - 16  
District 7 Female: Aspen Alder - Training Score - 4 - Age - 18  
District 8 Male: Twine Malek - Training Score - 5 - Age - 12  
District 8 Female: Vestia Lam - Training Score - 10 - Age - 16  
District 9 Male: Miller Harvest - Training Score - 6 - Age 14  
District 9 Female: Amber Flora - Training Score - 7 - Age - 16  
District 10 Male: Colt Emerson - Training Score - 8 - Age - 15  
District 10 Female: Levi Homesly -Training Score - 2 - Age - 13  
District 11 Male: Xavier Manley - Training Score - 8 - Age - 14  
District 11 Female: Emory Aviva - Training Score - 9 - Age - 18  
District 12 Male: Garnet Willow - Training Score - 4 - Age - 16  
District 12 Female: Bromley Antigone - Training Score - 6 - Age - 13


	2. Leo Gideon, the reaping

Leo's POV

I smile to myself as all the boys of District 1 groaned.  
I pretty much shouted 'I volunteer!', before the escort opened the piece of paper containing the name of one of our district boys.

The escort, a woman with ridiculous lilac hair and lip-sticked white lips blinked at me a couple of times as I walked past the glaring eyes of my friends and classmates, whom all wanted to be in my position.

As I ascended up the stage, the woman eyed me dreamily. Well, who could blame her? I'm tall, blonde and green-eyed.  
Just before she asked me my name, I remembered how young I was when I first wanted to compete in these games.  
I was five when my cousin was reaped, and watching her play in these games inspired me to enter as well – but instead of dying at the hands of those of District 2 like she did in the final three, I plan on coming home a victor.

I trained the year after she played and fell, and earned a lot of respect yet a lot of competition with kids my age.  
But I never volunteered for the games until I was 18 – the age I knew I had the most chance of winning.  
Killing another human being never bothers me – I guess that makes me cruel, yet I bet others in the games are just as cruel.

"And what name would such a fine young man like you have?" the escort, Lucier Gradfall wondered in keen interest.  
I smiled at her before looking at all of District 1 and saying loud and clear into the mic, "Leo Gideon."  
I was very pleased when my name echoed throughout the area.

Lucier clapped her long white hands together, and walked up next to me with her sparkling high heels and announced to everyone, "Well District 1, here are your representatives in the 23rd Hunger Games, Shimmer Shine and Leo Gideon!"  
I silently groaned to myself.  
Of all the girls in District 1 it's Shimmer Shine? A victim to one of our most awful yet unique names.  
Just a centimeter shorter than me, the blue-eyed brunette gave me a menacing glare as we shook hands. I simply smiled, yet my eyes read 'Get in my way in the Games, and I'll kill you.'

Ever since we were in kindergarten we'd hated and rivaled against one another and competed in everything we did. Now it's the Hunger Games, and if she ruins this for me, I'll proudly break her neck.  
Yet I have to keep in mind that she'll also do the honors of breaking mine if I get in her way. She's not stupid and girly like most girls in our district. Yet she was still dangerously stunning.

…...

I was alone and pumped to get on the train to the Capitol as I awaited in the Justice Building, expecting no one to see me or bid me good luck.  
Well, they'll regret it when I come home a victor (and laughing over Shimmer's grave).

I was staring through the window as the crowd in the Reaping area slowly started to lessen, when the door opened suddenly, and a bulky and tall Peacekeeper ushers in a familiar young boy and says to me, "Five minutes!", before leaving and locking the door shut to give us privacy.

I raise a fine eyebrow at my little brother, who looked just like me.  
"Come to wish me luck then, Cameron?"  
Cam smiled an identical smile to mine and sat himself comfortably down. "You bet. You'd better not die out there, or I'll kill you."  
I sat down myself and choked back a laugh. "Yeah, you do that."  
We sat there in silence for a while, our five minutes slowly slipping through my fingers.  
Cameron was staring at the floor as I looked at him, and for a strange reason, I felt an awful painful stab in my chest. What if I don't come back? I thought in my own despair. What if I die at the hands of someone from District 2? Or someone from 4? Or … Shimmer …. I bitterly added her to my list of death threats. What if I never see Cam again?  
"Leo? Are you alright?"  
I snapped out of my stupid thoughts and looked him in the eye, his face full of concern. Of course I'll come back – I'll end the two from District 2 AND Shimmer!  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep up with your training and remember – if you ever get elected in these games, get as much people to trust you, yet don't trust anyone yourself." I sternly reminded him.  
He nodded in enthusiasm like when he was 4, the first time I ever told him that.  
It went all too quick as the Peacekeeper game back and urged Cam out.


	3. Bromley Antigone, the reaping

Hearing the name come out of Revel's mouth almost makes me throw up!

I stand there like a stunned mullet trying to find my footing. I start towards the stage slowly while taking in the staring faces of the people of District 12. Slowly but surely I eventually end up at the stage but vomit all over our escort, Revel Winter. I slowly tilt my head up to see Revel screaming but no sounds escaping from her neon green lips and sickly pale-white face. I whip my head around to look at the crowd; I catch a glimpse of all the people with their jaws hitting the floor then darkness wipes over me.

I wake up in a white room; I lay on a white sheeted bed with two Katniss plants beside me and I am dressed in a white hospital gown. A woman who is also in white walks in.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Fine," I reply.

"Good, good," she says.

"One last check over then you will be ready to board the train."

Oh yeah, forgot about that, great I would have rather not woken up from that black out then have to travel to some weird place to be thrown into an arena and killed in front of Panem. The nurse waves a neon blue stick over my body then tells me I can board the train. I step outside to see Revel trying to hold back some choice words and a bulky looking boy with tear stained eyes.

"Hello Bromley," Revel says.

"Meet your District counterpart, Garnet!" She exclaims with a smile.

"Hello," He says in a timid voice.

Gee, for a massive, bulky 16-year old why is he so timid when speaking to a scrawny, skinny 13-year-old….grow some balls man!

"Ok then, lets head for the train," Says Revel.

"Wait!" I yell.

"Do I even get to see my family?" I scream with a hoarse voice.

"They saw you when you were in the hospital," revel tells me.

"What! I wasn't even awake when they saw me!"

"You will learn to get over it," Revel says.

I almost pass out again but then realise after that first mistake I made by vomiting all over Revel in front of everyone I can't afford to make any more stupid moves. I collect my thoughts then walk after Revel and Garnet. We finally reach the train. I board the train and stare back at District 12 for the last time.


	4. Pio Plinter, the reaping

A scream of joy emitted from the crowd when my name was announced. It was from my mother, Pia. Unlike every other mother in the District she is happy to see me go. She put my name down for the tesserae as many times as she could so I would get picked even though I begged her not to. She has always hated me because I am not like her. She loves the games and thinks they are great. You could even call her a capital citizen but the only difference is that she lives in District 6. I walked up to the stage not really caring about anything just smiling as if I was happy that I got picked when really I was dying on the inside.

Our District escort, Alf, in his fully blue suit with his orange hair and golden make up congratulated me when I stood on the stage.

"Now for the boys!" He exclaimed.

The name was announced. It was a boy by the name of Jhett Raeda. He was a handsome young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, an athletic boy and was a whizz with train knowledge. There is no way anyone will be even thinking about me. All they will do is be swooning over him. No one would notice a red haired, black-eyed, short and fat 16-year-old.

I shook hands with Jhett. His hand was sweating so I know the act he just put on was fake so he could get sponsors. We are ushered in and put in rooms across from each other in the justice building. The only person that visits me is my mother who doesn't even hug me but keeps going on and on about how proud she is. She even said that it was my chance to prove myself to her after being a disgrace my whole entire life. I don't really care I will probably die at the Cornucopia and she wouldn't even care. After that we are escorted to the train. I don't even bother to take one last look at District 6.


End file.
